


Just for a moment

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One of their fights, because they bicker a lot, but natsu knows how to deal with that by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natsu manages to anger Lucy with his appetite quite a few times, but he has learned how to deal with it by now.Inspired by an art by Hiro Mashima.





	Just for a moment

"Natsu." The pink-haired turned his head towards the sound, knowing what was awaiting him. Whenever her voice was strict and cold, just like now, with no long vowels or transparent affection, it could only mean one thing: he was in big trouble.

  
And once he turned his head towards her, all his fears came true: she was standing in the frame of the kitchen door, her beautiful long hair tied up in a ponytail, but a few strands still escaping the bun. She wore a disappointed pout that curved her mouth in an attractive, to say the least, manner, her gorgeous features not even in the least deformed by her anger. One of her hands was resting on her hip while the other, the one wearing the guild mark, was pointing towards the cause of her annoyance.

  
"Lucy." He answered calmly, forcing a smile and getting up nonchalantly. "Have I ever told you how amazingly beautiful you ar-" he started, as he went towards her and planned to distract her, but it was all in vain, for she snapped the next second:  
"Don't sweet talk me! Look!" She raised her voice, pointing once again to the empty plate. "You ate it!" She declared, huffing.

  
"And why would you think that?" Natsu tried again, taking one step closer and displaying his most innocent face.

  
"Oh, please!" The woman rolled her eyes, moving her hand to point at his face now that he was within an arm's reach: "you always do this!" She said, emphasising the adverb. "I've had enough: I cook a pie for Levy's birthday and you just _have_ to ruin it!" The man could tell his companion was getting angrier and angrier, the blood rising higher in her rosy cheeks. He stretched out his hand to place it on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

  
"Oh, come on, Lucy! It was an accident!" He pleaded, finally accepting the accusation as he felt the situation heading off to an unpleasant direction.

  
"An accident?!" The blonde snapped, fluttering her ponytail as she spinned on her heels and went into the kitchen, her back turned to Natsu.

  
"Lucy...?" He whispered, alarmed, and then in a louder voice: “Lucy!” She ignoreed him completely.

  
This was no good. A woman is always scarier when she doesn't shout: Natsu had learned this lesson while spending more time with the celestial mage and was now starting to fear the consequences of his hunger.

  
Indeed, Lucy didn't even turn to him, instead looking for some ingredients to make a new pie. Afraid of her staying mad at him for too long, the pink-haired approached Lucy from behind and hugged her, but it was no use: she kept ignoring him, fidgeting with her spoon and measuring the milk.

  
"Look Lucy, I'm sorry!" Natsu almost begged, holding her even tighter. He felt her tensing body loosen up and pushed: "look, I'll do whatever it takes, so will you forgive me?" The small sigh told him this was the right direction, so he continued: "I can do anything: cleaning, cooking, you name it!"

  
"You're a disaster when it comes to the kitchen." The blonde finally talked, taking a weight off Natsu's heart. He smiled embarrassedly, lighting his grip on Lucy. Not little was his surprise when she suddenly turned around and pushed him down onto the wooden floor.

  
"Lucy...?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head and getting up slowly, but it was too late: her legs were already crossed around his waist and she was sitting in his lap, her hands on his face.

  
The man pondered the situation and wondered how things could have taken such a nice turn. His hand found their way on her waist and he was closing in for a kiss when something unexpected happened: the blond started stretching his cheeks.

  
"Waat zhe hell?" He managed, as she pinched him harder.

  
"This is revenge!" She smirked, victoriously. This, however, didn't last for too long, because Lucy felt two strong hands deforming her cheeks as well.

  
"Hey!" She protested, stretching Natsu's grin. "Sthoph thaz." The blond shook her head, trying to liberate herself, but without letting go of his face.

  
"Shweet revenge!" The man's grin widened under Lucy's nimble fingers, that got inside his mouth and started pulling from the inside. "Ow!" He exclaimed, increasing the force of his own pinch at Lucy's cheeks. The woman's face turned redder as he pinched her harder and even under such circumstances, Natsu marvelled at her beauty.

  
The fight they were having was childish, as was their solution to it. And it was precisely because it was her that he could act like that. Because her focused face as she searched for a painful place was so adorable, her body was involuntary drawing closer to his and the man was unconsciously drawn towards her.

  
Without a second thought, he suddenly let his hands rest on her cheeks and then slowly moved one down to her waist. Lucy's eyes lit up in curiosity and she looked at him confused, stopping her revenge for a moment, as well. Lost in her chocolate brown eyes, the man brought her face closer and ran his thumb across her soft lips before sealing them with a kiss. He felt her hand slide down his neck, her long nails tracing the line of his collarbone in a seductive way before one of her hands stopped on his burning chest. Her other hand held the back of his head as the kiss became more passionate. Natsu could hear her breath getting faster and deeper; he could feel her hands against his body and his own fingers tracing the curve of her waist; he could imagine her blushing face heating up with passion as he kissed her; he could feel his hand in her hair, messing up her ponytail; he could hear the small moans and felt her heartbeat speed up. All of this made him hold her even closer, as he wanted to make her his, to seal the moment with his love.

  
After what felt like forever, he reluctantly let go and watched her ravaged face as she inhaled deeply: she was wheezing, blushing and her hair was a total mess, but her eyes conveyed the same message as his: no matter how much they'd bicker, she loved him. And for the umpteenth time that day, Natsu wondered how his girlfriend could be so beautiful.

  
"Revenge." He smiled sheepishly, making her crack a laugh. Just for a moment, he let himself admire her freely. She was beautiful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic:) it came to me after I saw Mashima's art of the two fighting!  
> As always, comments are welcomed!


End file.
